Finn the Vampire Prince
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: Marceline's boyfriend returns to Ooo, right as Finn was about to ask out Marceline. crappy summary I know. DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT OCS AND PLOT.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 AN EVENTFUL DAY**

**A/N HEY THIS IS MY 3RD AT FANFIC AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY 'From Hero to Villain' IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME AND SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO ENJOY.**

"Later, Marcy." Finn said as he and Jake walked back to the Tree-Fort, "Bye, Finn." Marceline said as she floated back to her cave home. Once back home Marceline closed her door behind her and was about to go upstairs when she heard someone in her kitchen, "I swear, Marcy. You really need to expand your taste." the figure said in a deep voice while looking through her fridge. Marceline quickly grabbed her Axe-Base and swung it at the figure, slicing his cheek in the process, "Ouch!" the figure howled in pain as he fell on his ass. Marceline got a closer look at her intruder. No, it couldn't be, "Darren?" Marceline asked. The male walked over the light-switch and turned on the lights, revealing that he was a Werewolf, "[hiss] Surprise, babe. I'm home." Darren said as he rubbed his cheek where Marceline sliced.

"Darren!" Marceline yelled as she hugged Darren, "I missed you so much, Marcy." Darren said as he hugged her back, "How long has it been?" Marceline asked. "About 100 years." Darren replied, "No matter what, your always so damn hairy." Marceline said with a chuckle as she ran her hands through his slicked-back black hair, "Why were you gone so long?" Marceline asked as they walked to the couch and sat on it, "Because of your father." Darren replied, "Well, whatever happened. It's over because you're with me now. My Prince." Marceline said as she laid Darren's head on her lap, "Actually. I'm a King now, My Queen." Darren said as he kissed Marceline, "[gasp] What happened?" Marceline asked knowing that the only way that Darren could become king is if his father died or was killed.

"My father died of a poison that was put into his drink. Before he died, he told me. He was sorry for always ignoring me when I was younger and to always spend time with those you love. And he gave me his blessing to marry you." Darren said, "[sigh] Darren...I broke my promise." Marceline said and she looked away from Darren who was now sitting up, "How?" Darren asked, "It was a mistake...I-I was[sigh] He was so...and...and." Marceline tried to get out but broke down crying. Darren brought Marceline into a hug, "Marceline. Tell me who hurt you." Darren said hugging Marceline closer, "It was, Ash." Marceline said sniffling, "Ash." Darren growled.

Darren, Marceline and Ash were like the three musketeers but Ash was always a bit jealous that Darren had Marceline and he had no one and when Darren left, Marceline was up for grabs. Darren let Marceline go and walked outside and turned into his giant wolf form _**(much like Marceline's giant bat form) **_and ran to Ash's house with all his might. Once he got to Ash's house, he looked into the window and saw that he was still in a full-body-cast. Darren shrunk down to his normal form and walked in the door, causing Ash to jump in surprise, "ASH!" Darren barked at him, "Oh hey, Darren." Ash said nervous, "I see you have a cast. So tell me. Just how did you get that cast?" Darren asked while leaning on Ash's broken leg causing him to hiss in pain.

"OK, listen. I said I'm sorry and I got a beating, so can you please just let me rot in peace?" Ash asked trying to reach for his drink, "Yeah. By mortals, not by my hand." Darren growled while crushing the glass that Ash's drink was in, "Well fuck. Now I need to get another drink." Ash said trying to avoid the subject completely. Darren grabbed Ash by his shirt and slammed him into the ground making Ash yell in both pain and anger, "[growl] I'm gonna make you hurt!" Darren growled in Ash's face as he turned into a wolf and began to rip Ash to shreds. When Darren was finished he turned back into his humanoid form and laughed at Ash's pain, "I..ate..uo..so...fukin mulch!" Ash slurred with his broken jaw as he tried to grab his sword to end his misery only to have Darren put the sword up higher.

"Now. If I have to come back here. I will rip your heart from your chest and slow roast it right in front of you and eat it." Darren whispered in Ash's ear. Darren then left Ash on the floor and went back to he and Marceline's house. _**At The Cave Entrance: **_"OK. Jake, this is the day. I'm gonna ask out Marceline." Finn said to Jake as he was about to knock on the door, "Hey! Who are you two?" Darren asked in his wolf form, "Wha...? who said that?" Finn said looking everywhere but down, "Uggh.. Wolf, please go away." Finn wined, "Uh, dude that's not a normal wolf." Jake said after he took a sniff. Darren went back to his humanoid form and said, "Nice nose dude but real biz. Why are you at my house?" Darren said opening the door only to get a face full of frying pan, "ARRGGGHH! REALLY, TWICE?! GLOBDAMN MARCY!" Darren yelled as he held his wolf like nose, "[gasp] Darren! Sorry." Marceline said as she lifted him off the ground and licked the blood of his nose causing him to lightly chuckle.

"OK, it's now or never." Finn said to himself, "Marceline, will you go out with me?" Finn asked the Vampire Queen, "Oh, Finn... thank you but no." Marceline said as she tried her best to not to sound mean. Finn's heart shattered, "Oh..OK..Marcy." Finn said as he turned to hide his tears, "Dude calm down. Marceline was just joking. Right Marcy?" Darren said nudging Marceline who gave a confused look, "Dude. Don't try to fool me with that bullcrap." Finn said depressed, "Finn, I like you. Just not that way. I love you like a brother." Marceline said at this Finn started to sniffle and turned again to walk out the door when Marceline grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug and said, "Oh poor Finny." Marceline said in a sisterly tone while Finn started to sob into her shoulder, "Why?" Finn said muffled, "Why what?" Marceline asked, "Why does nobody love me?" Finn asked as he looked up at Marceline with eyes full of hurt.

"Finn, Everybody loves you." Marceline said with a slight smile, "I mean real love... true love." Finn said sadly while getting up to walk out the door, "Bye, Finn." Marceline said waving good-bye. Once out the door and back at the door to his own home, Finn fell to his knees and let out a cry of anger, sadness, confusion and agony, "WHY!" Finn yelled. _**The Next Day: **_Darren and Marceline were still asleep until a knock on their door woke them up. Darren went downstairs and opened the door, "What?" Darren asked groggly. It was Jake who was at the door, "DUDE! YOU AND MARCELINE NEED TO HURRY AND COME WITH ME TO THE CANDY-KINGDOM!" Jake yelled, "Why?" Darren asked as Marceline came downstairs wearing her sweater, "FINN TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!" Jake said urgently.

Both Darren and Marceline got dressed and ran to the Candy-Kingdom. Jake stretched 3x his size and ran there. Marceline flew with all her might and with tears streaming down her cheeks while Darren turned into a wolf and ran at the same speed as Marceline. _**In The Candy-Hospital: **_Finn was laying on a bed with bandages all over the left side of his chest and every time he would take a breath he would feel a searing pain in his heart. He never thought his heart could hurt more then it does now. So he laid there...motionless with tears of both pain and heartbreak rolling down his cheeks. _Suck it up Finn your not baby. You are...are..are..._ "WORTHLESS! I'M NOTHING BUT WORTHLESS AND STUPID AND DUMB AND PATHETIC! I guess that's why no one loves me. GAHH!" Finn finished clutching his chest. His time was running out.

Just then, Jake, Marceline and Darren burst though the door, "Finn!" Marceline cried as she ran over to Finn's bed, "Finn please you can't leave!" Marceline cried, "I'm done Marcy. With all of it. I can't take anymore heartbreak, I'm leaving Marcy." Finn said weak then Bubblegum came though the door with Dr. Ice Cream who both had tears in their eyes, "Well Bonnie will he be ok?" Darren asked. Bubblegum shook her head 'no', "J-Jake c-c-come here b-bro." Finn said to his canine brother who walked over to him, "Yeah bro." Jake said, his voice threatening to crack, "Jake, I'm g-gonna miss you...miss you the most and I wanna..wanna thank you for raising me. I never could have asked for a better brother. [hiss]" Finn said with tears as he hugged his brother with tears in both of their eyes, "Come on bro don't leave me. Now your nieces and nephews will never get to know their uncle." Jake said crying, "Tell em I'm sorry but not until your ready to, so...so until then tell them about all of the [grunt] awesome adventures you and me went on. K? [grunt]" Finn replied with eyes full of tears.

Then Death popped into the room, "It finally happened. I finally get the last human soul that I've been waiting 18 years for! Now the time is so close!" Death laughed an evil laugh, "Actually I get the soul." Hudson said as he stepped out of the portal he made, "No it goes to me." Hanna said stepping out of the portal that came from the opposite side of the Night O' Sphere, "Dad? Aunt Hanna?" Marceline said as she rubbed the tears from her eyes, "Get the hell out of here Hanna, this doesn't concern you." Hudson said, "No it's mine." Death interjected, "NOBODY IS TAKING FINN'S SOUL!" Darren yelled, "You dare raise your voice at me!?" Hudson yelled back, "Need I remind you that you are still a prince!" Darren narrowed his eyes at Hudson, "I can raise my voice at you all I fucking want! And need 'I' remind 'YOU' THAT YOUR THE REASON THE YOUR DAUGHTER HAS BEEN MISERABLE FOR MOST OF HER LIFE!" Darren countered.

"SHUT UP!" Finn yelled before letting out a sharp cry of pain. Finn had turned his hours into seconds, "Yes!" Hudson said leaning over Finn, "So close." Hanna said standing next to her brother, "Yet so far!" Death finished.

"Marcy promise me you won't forget me. That I'll always be in your heart." Finn asked grabbing her hand, "[sob] I-I promise Finn [sob]." Marceline replied with tears in her eyes, "Hudson. Please stop being an asshole and start being the father your supposed to be to Marcy. If you don't I swear I will reincarnate into your worst nightmare and rip you to shreds." Finn said to Hudson who managed to make a slight smile and nodded. Finn took one last breath then when he let it out red mist came out along with very little snow blue mist. Everyone's eyes widened, "WHERES HIS SOUL!?" Hudson yelled angry, "His soul is his heart and his heart is broken." Darren said, "Finn...is gone." Bubblegum said as she fell to her knees in tears, "So his soul shattered within him." Death said, "[gasp] Marcy, he has no soul. Like a vampire. Turn him and you can save from pits of hell." Darren said looking Marceline in the eye, "I can save him!" Marceline exclaimed rushing back to Finn's bed with tears streaming down her face, "Please work." Marceline whispered.

Marceline extended her fangs and slowly moved towards Finn's neck, once she got there she slowly sunk her fangs into the human and turned him. When she finished the skin around the bite mark began to turn vampire gray and it spread to his whole body until he his body was all gray but Finn still wasn't moving, and Marceline started to panic, "Let's see if it worked." Hudson said with an evil smirk and he raised his fist right above Finn's face. Hudson swung and in that split second Finn's eyes flew opened and he caught Hudson's fist, "FINN!" Marceline yelled as she flew at Finn trying to tackle him in a hug but Finn flew out of her reach.

Marceline turned around confused as to why Finn dodged her, "Finn are you ok?" Marceline asked worried. Finn looked at her with his now blood red eyes, "Why?" Finn asked in a deeper voice, "Why what?" Marceline asked, "Why do you care? Just because you brought me back doesn't mean you care, like I cared." Finn replied cryptically, "Finn...I do care." Marceline said on the verge of tears, "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Finn yelled as he started to glow a ghostly red color, "Your not Finn." Jake said, "No I am Finn I'm just tired of all the bull that goes on in this fucked-up world." Finn said flying out of the room, "Finn wait! It's still day outside." Bubblegum said. Right then Finn summoned a dark red umbrella and continued flying out of the room, "Finn don't go." Marceline whispered.

With Finn: "Hmmfp who needs them? Their just assholes with secrets and shit." Finn said as he looked down at his clothing, "Uggh 'blue' let me just this to something more my taste." Finn said as he turned his shirt from blue to dark red and his blue short into black skinny jeans he also changed his hat from a polar-bear-skin hat to a grizzly-bear-skin hat and his shoes went from tennis shoes to black combat boots, "Perfect." Finn then flew to a place he could crash. Finn summoned a map of Ooo and Aaa. He marked Marshall's cave and took off for Aaa.

_**At Marshall's Cave**_: ~Bad little boy yes I'm bad but not lit- Marshall was in the middle of finishing his song when someone knocked on his door. _Hmm it's probably my little bunny. _Marshall thought with a smirk as he floated downstairs and opened the door only to reveal a vampire, "Uh who are you?" Marshall asked, "I was Finn the human, now I'm Finn the vampire." Finn said with a toothy grin, "Oh hey. Fionna's been begging me to take her to Ooo so she could hang with you but now that you're here I don't gotta take her." Marshall said relieved, "Anyway, Marshall. Can I crash here for a while?" Finn asked, "Sure why?" Marshall asked floating to the fridge, "Well I just really need to be away Ooo for a while. Plus everyone that hasn't ruined my life is right here." Finn said floating right above the couch, "Well what about your girl, Flame Princess? Isn't she gonna miss you?" Marshall asked pulling 2 strawberries out of the fridge and tossing one to Finn.

"FP and I broke up." Finn said casually as he sucked the red from the veggie **(or are those a fruit?)**, "Well what about that Bubblegum girl that you had a crush on?" Marshall asked leaning on the counter and sucking the red from his strawberry, "I'm too young for her. And don't even ask about Marceline." Finn replied as a portal from the Night O' Sphere opened up and Hanna walked through it, "What the hell do you Hanna?" Finn spat, "Oh Finn what a surprise. How long has it been?" Hanna asked, "I just saw you an hour ago Hanna so please drop the bullshit and just cut to the chase." Finn replied annoyed, "Fine. My dear niece Marceline asked me to come here and see if you were with my darling son Marshall." Hanna said pinching Marshall's cheek, "Mom for the love of Grob. Please fucking stop." Marshall said pushing her away.

"Anyway, I promise her that if I saw you I would 'Beg' you to go back to her. Buut since I'm the Lady of Darkness, I don't beg." Hanna said, "How about you don't tell Marceline that I'm here and I'll take over the Night O' Sphere when I turn 1,000 years old." Finn bargained, "But for you to do that you would have to be of royal blood." Hanna said. Finn extended his arms, "Mom?" Finn asked raising his eyebrows. Hanna smiled, "Son." Hanna said hugging Finn, "But I don't like 'Finn'. Let's try Murdoch the Vampire Prince, Yes it's perfect. Murdoch Abadeer the Vampire Prince, but you don't have royal powers. Tomorrow night, come to my castle in the Night O' Sphere and I will bestow you with the powers of an Abadeer." Hanna said walking through a portal to the Night O' Sphere.

"So now what 'bro'?" Finn asked, "Wanna go see Fionna?" Marshall asked, "Sure." Finn replied and so the new brothers went to Fionna's.

**OMG MY BRAIN HURTS SO FUCKING BAD. SO HOWED YOU LIKE IT? TOO MUCH? TOO LITTLE? PM OR REVIEW. ANYWAY AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :) PS: THE Darren IN THIS STORY HAS NO RELATION WHATSOEVER TO THE AWESOME WRITER Darren-the-Madman-and-Insanity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET?**

It's been 10 years since Darren proposed to Marceline, since anyone has seen Finn. _**In Darren&Marceline's house:**_ It was sunset and another day of laying awake, thinking about Finn. Darren stirred awake, "Good evening, my Queen." Darren said turning onto his side but Marceline was still lost in her thoughts, "Marcy?" Darren asked grabbing her arm. Marceline gasped and turned to face him, "Are you ok Marcy?" Darren asked, "[sigh] No I've been awake all day wondering where else I could look for Finn." Marceline replied. Darren growled in response.

Sure he had defended Finn but he only did it because he was Marceline's friend and since he left, Marceline had made it her mission to find him and bring him back to Ooo which made Darren angry, Marceline had spent all her time, wealth and resources to find him, she used her Vampire armys and Darren's Wolf packs, she even used the Demon armys that belonged to her Father and Aunt, she bribed every King, Queen, Prince and Princess to inform her if they even heard a rumor that Finn was in their Kingdom, she also put a bounty on Finn's head, '8,000,000 Gold to bring Finn the Vampire (Formerly Human) back to Ooo ALIVE!' was put on posters all over Ooo and Aaa, Marceline's wealth was rapidly depleting along with Darren's, Darren's Mother was furious with Marceline for spending the money that took the royal pack thousands of years to cultivate, the only reason that Marceline could still use the the money was because Hudson reasoned with the former Werewolf Queen, Marceline herself went out everynight for the last 10 years and looked for the former Human but everyday she spent sleeping, Finn's scent got weaker, everyday Marceline was preying to Glob that scent would still be there when she woke.

Darren was growing tired of this, "Marceline, my Queen. You need to stop this, not only are you hurting yourself, your hurting all of Ooo and Aaa with this ridiculousness! Marcy this ends today, I forbid you from continuing the pointless search!" Darren growled, "You can't forbid me from doing anything!" Marceline yelled back as she got up and put on her clothes, "Marcline, I don't care if you look for him but you can't use resources that you don't have! I'm going too your father and telling him to call his armys back to the Night O' Sphere and I'm calling ours and telling them to go back home!" Darren yelled as he also put his clothes on.

"Darren, what are you talking about! You said you would help me no matter what!" Marceline yelled back, tears pricking her eyes. Darren grabbed her by the arms, "Marcy, I love you, I really do but this has to stop. Finn is not coming back. You can look all you want but in the end it won't matter." Darren reasoned, "Please just give me another year, I'm close, his scent gets stronger every time I look and I got traces of him in the Night O' Sphere. Please Darren, one more year." Marceline begged. Darren gritted his teeth. He raised a finger, "One more year, that it." Darren said, "[gasp] Thank you!" Marceline said kissing him.

_**With Murdoch(Finn):**_ Murdoch was in Darren's home Kingdom. He wore a long black cloak. He walked to the castle, where Darren's Mother and sister lived. There were two guards on either side of the gate, "State your business." a Werewolf guard in black clad armor said, "I'm here to see Princess Arianna." Murdoch replied, "State your name." the other Werewolf said. Murdoch removed his cloak hood showing that he ditched his hat and dyed his hair black, besides his black nails, he looked a lot like his brother, Marshall Lee, "Murdoch Abadeer the Vampire Prince." Murdoch replied, "Claw." the guard said to the other, "Yes Fang?" the wolf replied, "Is it just me or do the royals like bats?" Claw said, "How so Claw?" Fang replied, "Just think about it, our King is married to the Queen of those oversized bats." Fang said with some distaste in his voice. Faster then either of the two brothers could blink, Murdoch had Fang, by the throat, "Watch your tongue, dog!" Murdoch said as he squeezed, "Murdoch! Up here!" Arianna yelled from her room window. Murdoch looked up at her then back at the wolf he had by the throat, "You just got real lucky, dog." Murdoch hissed before releasing the wolf and flying up to Arianna's room.

_**In Arianna's room:**_ once Murdoch was fully in her room, Arianna closed her window shutters so there was no sun, "What do you want, Arianna?" Murdoch asked, "What? Can't a girl wanna see her boyfriend?" Arianna said. Murdoch raised an eyebrow, "Ok can't take a joke?" Arianna said sitting on her bed, "I just got up no more then an hour ago. My brain doesn't wake up and understand things until three hours of being awake." Murdoch said wiping eye crust from his eyes, "[sigh] Here it is, my older brother Jayden told Darren and Mother, who you are." Arianna finished with a deep inhale.

Murdoch shook in anger, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE COULD TRUST HIM!" Murdoch yelled, "Well, me too. Considering he gave the throne to Darren, I thought I could trust him." Arianna replied in panic, "WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! GODDAMN IT!" Murdoch said holding his forehead, "Finn." Arianna said trying to calm him down, "Don't call me that. Finn died a long time ago." Murdoch said turning away from her, "No he didn't," Arianna started as she got closer to Murdoch and looked him in the eye, "He's still in you, somewhere deep down inside. You buried him. Why?" Arianna finished, "Because I realized something." Murdoch said, "What was it?" Arianna asked, "I realized that the world is a cold and cruel place. There are two kinds of people in the world: the Good and the Bad. The good get stepped on and taken advantage of, they give and give but they don't receive. The bad get treated like Kings and Queens, they don't just survive, they thrive. They live long and fruitful lives, they don't give. They take what they can when they can...Finn was good and got stepped on, so I got rid of him...made a deal with the devil and now I'm Murdoch Abadeer the Vampire Prince." Murdoch finished.

Arianna kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and said, "You're my Vampire Prince." Arianna resumed the kiss not knowing that outside her brother, Jayden was recording the whole thing with a tape recorder given to him by Princess-Bubblegum, "Soon, Murdoch you'll be caught for who you really are." Jayden said before walking down the hallway with both hands behind his back, whistling. _**With Marceline&Bubblegum:**_ "So did Darren's brother contact you?" Marceline asked, "Not yet but he will soon. Just think soon Finn will be back home...with us." Bubblegum replied as Flame-Queen **(The former Flame-Princess)** came in, "Hey guys, did your friend find Finn, yet?" Flame-Queen asked Bubblegum, "Maybe but we don't know for sure yet." Bubblegum replied.

"And you never will." Marshall whispered to himself before silently floating out of the castle and back to his house. Once there he made a portal to the Night O' Sphere. _**With Hanna:**_ Hanna was in her room watching a movie and eating a sandwich when her son Marshal came in, "Oh hello, Marshall." Hanna greeted, "We've got a problem." Marshall said before explaining what he had heard while at the Candy-Kingdom and that Jayden had proof that Murdoch and Finn were one in the same, "Well this is a predicament." Hanna said. Marshall scoffed, "You're telling me." Marshall said, "We need to tell Murdoch. He's the only one that can sneak into Jayden's room and get the tape." Hanna said with a sigh, "But the risk is too much. If he gets caught, Jayden will have more proof." Marshall replied, stressed, "We need someone that can get into the castle."Marshall said, "We need a face they won't recognize." Hanna said.

Marshall pondered, "Mom, doesn't grandpa owe Peppermint Maid?" Marshall asked, "I don't know, I haven't talked to my father in a long time, Marshall." Hanna replied, "[sigh] Well I need to talk to him." Marshall said, "[sigh] I was afraid of that." Hanna said walking to a safe that she had inside her nightstand, she reached in and pulled out a vial of black blood and gave it to Marshall, "Go down to the dungeon and and get a demon out of one of the cells, the portal requires a sacrifice and the bigger the sacrifice the longer the portal stays open." Hanna explained, "But what do I do with this?" Marshall asked holding up the vial of black blood, "Use that to draw a hexagram inside a circle on the floor and put the sacrifice in the middle, so you'll want to knock out a large demon." Hanna replied, "Ok, anything else?" Marshall asked, "Once you do everything I told you, say:_I call upon the darkness, let it come and overtake the light. May the master of the shadows become pleased and accept my offering, may he bless me and let me pass to the other side. Lord Acerbus I bid you let me pass so that I may speak with thee!_" Hanna said.

"Ok, wish me luck." Marshall said, "Good luck, Marshall." Hanna said before Marshall walked out the door and down to the dungeon, "[sigh] Don't hurt him father." Hanna whispered. _**With Murdoch:**_ Murdoch was laying half awake in bed with his girlfriend, Arianna. He turned his head to glance at her beauty.

**(ok this is a description of who Arianna is and how she looks and sound's)** She had black hair with a gray streak running through it _(like her brothers)_ She was wearing a light pink gown, she had jade green eyes, her voice was as soft as silk, her canine teeth her longer then normal humanoids, her smile lit up any room she was in, her laugh was contagious, her lips were full and luscious, her skin was **(Not trying to be racist!)** white, she was a really nice person and she hated violence but if she had to, she could do some damage to you.

Murdoch lain a gentle kiss upon her lips before floating around the room to pick up his clothes, and his cloak, "Leaving so soon?" Arianna asked as she sat up, "Yeah, sorry I can't stay longer, but being here puts me in danger. I love you." Murdoch said before kissing Arianna and leaving, "Goodbye...Finn." Arianna said before going back to sleep.

**OHHH TWO IN ONE DAY BITCHES! AND THANKS FOR THE AWESOME FEEDBACK ON THE FIRST CHAPTER. AND AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 SECRETS EXPOSED AND ENEMYS ARISE**

Arianna was waking up from her peaceful slumber, only to be met with the pride-filled gold orbs the belonged to her brother, Jayden, "Good morning, sister dear." Jayden greeted with a sinister smirk on his face, "Jayden? Why are you in my room?" Arianna asked, "I only came because, Mother wanted me to help you prepare for the Thousand-Year-Moon Ceremony, in two days." Jayden replied, "Oh. Well thank you, Jayden." Arianna said with a smile, "I live to serve my little sister." Jayden said bowing, causing Arianna, to giggle. Jayden smiled, "Come, lets get you ready." Jayden said bekoning for her to follow him.

_**Somewhere In The Badlands:**_ "Father, me and sister have gathered the last of the Green. Now you must tell us how to revive you." A man with pale black-brown skin in his early 20's said looking into a pool of toxic waste, _"Good. Now pour the Green into my mirror, then go get your sister."_ a voice said, "Yes Father." the man said before picking up a barrel full of nuclear waste and pouring it into the pool, _"Yes, Yes. Now get your sister. I want her to witness the return of her Father."_ the voice said as the mixture began to bubble and boil, "Sister! Come quick, it is time!" the man said as his sister ran to her brother, "Brother, have we truly done this? Have we really revived our Father?" the girl about 17 years of age asked her brother, _"Yes my children! You have revived me. THE LICH KING! HAHAHAHA!"_ the Lich exclaimed as he rose from the pit of death.

_**With Marshall:**_ Marshall had successfully created a hexagram inside a circle and put an huge unconscious demon right in the center, "Ok. _Invocabo tenebris lumen veniat consequitur. Ut placeat tibi, et factus est dominus tenebrarum accipit munera, ut benedicat mihi anima tua, et exeam ego lecto aut in alteram partem. Iubeo acerbus Domini et locutus est tibi, ut traducant me! _**(****I call upon the darkness, let it come and overtake the light. May the master of shadows become pleased and accept my offering, mat he bless me and let me pass to the other side. Lord Acerbus I bid you let me pass so that I may speak with thee!)**_"_ Marshall chanted then the dungeon began to shake and the demon became engulfed in a black tar-like substance and then the tar began to swirl and black mist began to emit from it. Marshall gulped and hesitantly stepped into the black portal, "Ahhhh!" Marshall yelled as he sunk into the portal. As soon Marshall sunk into the portal, it disappeared from sight.

_**With Murdoch:**_ He glanced at the night sky from the top of his old home, the Tree-Fort. It hurt to look at it. _It reminds me of Marceline's hair_, "Arggh! What am I even here?" Murdoch cursed silently, _Because your homesick._ An old voice replied, "[sigh] Don't do this again. Grod please relive me of this curse." Murdoch prayed, _Grod won't help you. This is your burden and yours alone._ The voice said as a blue light appeared in front of Murdoch and formed itself into a 28 year old Finn the Human, "Go away, please I beg of you." Murdoch begged, "When will you accept the truth. Murdoch?" ghost-Finn asked, "Never, because that's not the truth!" Murdoch silently yelled, "Then what is the truth, Murdoch?!" ghost-Finn yelled back, "The truth is that I'm in love with, Arianna." Murdoch said lowering his voice level, "Do you really love her? Or are you trying to make up for the canine companionship that you shared with your brother. That you lost all those years ago?" ghost-Finn asked in a challenging tone, "I-I don't know anymore." Murdoch said defeated.

_**With Marceline:**_ Marceline was leaving the Candy-Kingdom, "[sigh] Time is running out. Damn it, Jayden." Marceline cursed before a scent hit her nose, it smelled like, no it can't yet it can be, "FINN!" Marceline yelled flying to towards the Tree-Fort. Once the Tree-Fort came into view, Marceline saw a figure on top of it, she got closer and saw it was a vampire, "Why is he not with the rest of the troops?" Marceline asked aloud, "Hey!" Marceline yelled at the vampire, who's eyes widen at the sight of the Vampire Queen. Marceline landed right in front of him, "Who are you?" Marceline asked. Murdoch smirked, "I'm Murdoch Abadeer the Vampire Prince." Murdoch declared, "Are you my brother?" Marceline asked confused. She never knew that she had a brother, "No, I'm Hanna's son." Murdoch replied, "Do you know who's scent you carry?" Marceline asked tilting her head to the side. Murdoch knew he still smelt like Finn the Human but he took a fake sniff anyway, "Yes, your long lost Human. It's a shame he died and at such a young age too." Murdoch tsked, "Dead?" Marceline asked.

Murdoch nodded, "Y-You killed him?" Marceline ask horrified, "Yep, about 10 years ago." Murdoch said with a sick grin, "Why? And why do you still carry his scent?" Marceline asked as tears pricked her eyes, "I'm an Abadeer and I grew up with Marshall Lee. I did it just for the hell of it. And I still have his scent, cuz it was a real bloodbath. But, hey if it makes you feel any better his blood tasted like shit anyway." Murdoch said as he started to float away, "Hey wait!" Marceline yelled after him, "Sorry, gotta go." Murdoch said before flying away at the speed of fucking light, "Damn it." Marceline cursed. She took Murdoch's sitting place, atop the Tree-Fort.

_**With Murdoch:**_ Murdoch's undead heart was yelling for him to go back to Marceline, "How could you, Murdoch?" ghost-Finn asked disappointed as he appeared flying next to, Murdoch, "I did what needed to be done." Murdoch replied as he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks, "Then tell me. Was it worth it?" ghost-Finn asked before leaving Murdoch alone. Murdoch flew to the cliff where Flame-Princess's little shack used to be. He sat on the edge and dangled his feet 10 feet over the lake below. He struggled to wipe away his tears nut they just kept coming. He took out the Axe-Bass that Marshall made for him and began to strum.

**Song Name: Monster by Imagine Dragons**

Ever since I could remember,

Everything inside of me,

Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)

I was never one for pretenders,

Everything I tried to be,

Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because,

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

Can I clear my conscience,

If I'm different from the rest,

Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)

I never said that I want this,

This burden came to me,

And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because,

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

(Solo)

'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

Murdoch let out a heavy sigh, "Your welcome." ghost-Finn said appearing next to Murdoch who glared daggers at him, "For what?" Murdoch asked, "For helping you release all your pain." ghost-Finn replied. Murdoch gave Finn a genuine smile, "Thank you." Murdoch said, "Now will you accept the truth, Murdoch?" ghost-Finn asked as he floated circles around the Vampire Prince, "It hurts too much." Murdoch replied, "Murdoch, I know it hurts but if you just accept it then the truth won't hurt as much." ghost-Finn said, "Damn, you're right." Murdoch chuckled, "I know the pain from the past hurts but you have to push forward." ghost-Finn said, "No, the pain doesn't hurt. I forget it everyday I before I go to sleep but every-night when I wake, I take off my shirt and see the scar that you gave me." Murdoch said unbuttoning his shirt just enough to see that he had a permanent scar across his undead heart, "Because of you, I am reminded of that pain every-night!" Murdoch yelled, "1st Bonnie, then Flame-Princess and last but not least! Marceline the fucking Vampire Queen!" Murdoch yelled as the hot tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, "I'm sorry." ghost-Finn said before leaving Murdoch alone to wallow in self-pity, "WHHHYYYY!" Murdoch cried out in agony

_**Somewhere In The Candy-Kingdom:**_ A chocolate bar mother was tucking her child in bed when they heard, Murdoch's outcry, "Momma, what was that?" the 5 year old candy child asked, "Legend has it, that on the night of a full moon, the Spirit of the great hero, Finn the Human. Would wail in agony for he died of a broken heart. So his soul was doomed to forever roam the land seeking his match." the mother said before leaving the child to go to sleep.

_**With Marshall:**_ "[groan] Man, that felt like the mega-party all over again." Marshall said rubbing his head, "What is your name, boy?" a deep dark voice asked, "[gulp] I am Marshall Lee Abadeer the Vampire king, son of Hanna Abadeer the Lady of Darkness." Marshall answered back, "Ah! Marshall Lee! I haven't seen you since you were just a little baby demon." the voice exclaimed, "Woah! Hold up. Do I know you?" Marshall asked the voice, "Oh I'm sorry. I am Acerbus Abadeer, your Grandfather." the voice explained, "Grandpa?! WHAT THE FUCK! DOES MY FAMILY HATE ME OR SOME SHIT! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU AND MY MOM WHEN I NEEDED YOU GUYS THE MOST?!" Marshall yelled, "What do you mean?" Lord Acerbus asked, "I MEAN FROM THE TIME THAT I WAS 7 TO THE TIME THAT I WAS 900 YOU TWO JUST LEFT ME OUT TO FEND FOR MYSELF!" Marshall yelled as tears pricked his eyes, "I seem to have touched a sore subject. Tell me what you need then leave." Lord Acerbus said, "I need your help." Marshall said.

_**With Princess Arianna:**_ Arianna was finished with preparations for the Thousand-Year-Moon Ceremony and was in the Grasslands. Then she saw it, the fabled Tree-Fort. She went to knock on the door. **KNOCK KNOCK!** A short yellow Bulldog opened the door, "Hello? [gasp] My Princess." Jake said bowing, "Jake the Dog, son of my Father's right paw man, Joshua the Dog." Arianna said as she hugged Jake, "So how's my brother, Jermaine?" Jake asked, "Don't know. He's been all over." Arianna replied as she walked inside. Jake offered her some tea, "Why thank you, noble bulldog." Arianna said with a giggle, "So what's this you say about, Jermaine being all over?" Jake, asked from the stove, "He's been looking with all he's got for Finn the Human." Arianna replied, "Who isn't?" Jake, asked, "Very few, but rumor has it that the search will be ending within the next year. What do you know about that?" Arianna asked, "Probably, we've been searching for 10 years all ready. I seriously doubt that it can go for much longer." Jake replied as he poured some tea into cups, "Here you go, Princess." Jake said handing her a cup of tea, "Well it sounds like he's either dead or he doesn't wanna be found." Arianna said taking a sip of her tea, "If I were my brother, I wouldn't wanna be found either." Jake replied taking a sip of his tea.

**WHOO ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN AND OUT. BTW MURDOCH AND FINN TECHNICLEY ARE THE SAME PERSON BUT REALLY THEY ARE TWO SEPERATE PEOPLE THAT SHARE ONE BODY. ANYWAYS AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 IT'S WHAT BROTHERS DO**

_**With Arianna: **_Arianna, was still at the Tree-Fort, "I wish you the best on your search, Jake." Arianna said as she got up to leave when she felt a pain in her stomach and fell to a knee, "Princess!" Jake exclaimed as he ran to her and helped her up, "Your coming with me to the the doctor." Jake said as the two walked out the door. Once outside, Jake put Arianna, on his back and walked to the Candy-Kingdom. _**At The Candy-Kingdom:**_ Jake, took Arianna, to Princess Bubblegum, "So can you tell what's wrong?" Jake asked, "She's pregnant." Princess Bubblegum replied. Arianna's jaw hit the floor. The only person that she gave herself to, was the Vampire Prince. A pure Vampire, "Jake, call my brothers." Arianna said as both Jake and Bubblegum left the room. Arianna called, Murdoch and told him to come to the Candy-Kingdom, (…)Arianna, you know I can't go back there.(...) Murdoch argued, (...)I don't care if your wanted for murder. You get your Vampire ass over here now!(...) Arianna yelled, (...)Ok, Princess.(...) Murdoch replied as he hung up.

_**With Murdoch:**_ Murdoch didn't know weather to be happy or sad, he was glad that he would be a father but his kids would be deemed UN-natural, freaks of nature, different. Just like he was, "No. Not ever again." Murdoch growled to himself as he clinched his fists and flew to the Candy-Kingdom, "So we're gonna be a dad." ghost-Finn said appearing next to him, "No I'm gonna be a dad. You're just gonna sit quietly in the back of my mind and watch." Murdoch replied, not even turning to face his counterpart, "Or I could help you be a father." ghost-Finn offered. Murdoch stopped cold and turned to face ghost-Finn, "Are you saying I won't be a good father?" Murdoch asked, "Not with that attitude, your not." ghost-Finn replied, "I really need to find out how to get rid of you." Murdoch said as he held his forehead, "Do you know how weird you look talking to the air?" ghost-Finn asked, "You know what? That's it. I don't care I'm gonna just lock you away for the rest of the night." Murdoch said as he threw his hands up, "Ok, I'll just watch you get caught." ghost-Finn said before disappearing, "Thank you." Murdoch said as he continued to fly towards the Candy-Kingdom.

_**With Marshall:**_ Marshall just finished explaining why he needed the help of his Grandfather, "Very well. Let it be done." Lord Acerbus said as a clump of shadowy mist appeared before Marshall and formed itself into a person, "This is my most trusted servant, Umbra." Lord Acerbus said, "Serve my Grandson well and you shall be rewarded." Lord Acerbus said, "Yes my Lord." Umbra replied as he walked next to Marshall. The two said goodbye to Lord Acerbus, "And goodbye to you Grandson." Lord Acerbus said as he watched the two walk through Marshall's portal.

_**In The Grasslands:**_ With every step, the family of Lichs killed the land, "Father, are we close?" the Lich Prince asked his Father, "_Yes."_ the Lich said pointing towards the Candy-Kingdom, _"But alas, all those year of confinment have weakened my powers."_ the Lich said, "Do not worry yourself, Father. You stay here and rest. We shall deal the first blow." the Lich Princess said to her Father, _"Good. Tell your mother I said hello."_ the Lich said before dispersing into smoke and floating over the Candy-Kingdom, pretending to be a dark cloud, "Now let us avenge our father, sister dear." the Lich Prince said as he and his sister flew to the Candy-Kingdom.

_**With Murdoch:**_ He was right outside the room that he was put in 10 years ago and was the same one that his lover was in now. He inhaled deeply and walked through the doors. All eyes were on him. Arianna was in a bed with, Jake, her two brothers: Darren and Jayden, Bubblegum and Marceline surrounding her, "So your, Murdoch? The man that stole my sister's innocence." Darren growled walking up to Murdoch, "And you should learn to 'Say it not spray it'." Murdoch tease as he wiped spit off of his face and walked over to, Arianna, "Hello, my love. How are feeling?" Murdoch was trying his hardest to piss off, Arianna's brothers. Arianna, always felt like putty when ever Murdoch used his deep, sexy voice, "Well, I was fine before but now that you're here, I'm better then ever." Arianna replied. Darren was being held back by both Marceline and Jayden, "Calm yourself, Darren." Jayden said to his younger brother, "Well, well, well. The student becomes the teacher." Marshall said as he walked in the room, "Sup, big brother." Murdoch said fist bumping, Marshall, "Murdoch, we've got a problem." Marshall said dragging Murdoch out of the room and into the hall where both Fionna and Cake were waiting, "Hey, Fi and Kitty." Murdoch said with a smirk, "Ulggh. Why? Why would you turn such a sweet, innocence boy into another you?" Cake asked mad, "Hey now it not the time for one of your stupid fucking rants, Cake!" Marshall yelled at the magic cat, "So what's going on?" Murdoch asked, "The Lich is back." Fionna replied. Murdoch's face became frozen with fear and anger, "WHAT!" ghost-Finn yelled appearing next to Murdoch and shocking Marshall, "Murdoch, is that?" Marshall started as he pointed at ghost-Finn, "What did I say about this?" Murdoch scolded ghost-Finn, "Bro this is a problem. If anyone sees him we are so screwed. 10 years of hiding and keeping Marcy off your trail will be down the drain." Marshall said holding his head in both hands, "Good. Then I'll be released from my mental prison." ghost-Finn said as he floated circles around Marshall.

_**With Arianna:**_ _Murdoch's been gone for an hour. What is he doing? [sigh] Deep breaths Ari, just like Mother taught you,_ "Ari. I'm gonna take a nap. Jayden's gonna watch you." Darren said yawning and sitting in a chair next to Marceline who was already fast asleep, "Thank you." Arianna said to Jayden, "What for?" Jayden asked, "For everything. For protecting me when Father could not. For giving me love when Mother could not. For guiding me when Darren could not. For being...my brother." Arianna said as she herself went to sleep. Jayden kissed her forehead, "Anything for you, dear sister." Jayden whispered.

_**The Next Day:**_ Murdoch was in a deep sleep, outside of Arianna's room. Sleeping in the chair next to him was his brother, Marshall. Fionna and Cake managed to slip out and go back to Aaa to warn Gumball so that they could ready the armies. It was neither day or night. The cloud that was the Lich spread to all of Ooo and was going through portals into Aaa and it was horrible not knowing what was going to happen, everyday the residents of both Ooo and Aaa readied themselves for the worst. Murdoch awoke to the sound of Bubblegum's voice, "[groan] What?" Murdoch asked irritated, "Arianna is not well." Bubblegum said with worry in her voice. Murdoch was now wide awake, he rushed into her room to see her groaning. He went over to her and felt her arm, _she's burning up_. Murdoch thought as he pulled his hand away from her arm and saw that some of the skin on his hand was burnt off, "M-Murdoch. I-It hurts." Arianna whimpered as tears rolled down her face, "Arianna please just hang on, just a little longer." Murdoch said trying to reassure her. Murdoch went to ask Bubblegum what was wrong.

"The pregnancy is taking a large toll on her body as it's working to keep both herself and the child or children alive." Bubblegum explained as she looked at some charts, "But why is is she like this?" Murdoch asked oblivious to the truth, "The child is 1/3 Werewolf, 1/3 Vampire and 1/3 Demon. All three parts are pure and very powerful. To put it in words you'll understand, there's a 50% chance that when the child is born it will be much like a bomb inside of a egg." Bubblegum resumed, "She'll die from the inside out? Is that what your telling me!?" Murdoch exclaimed in anger, "I'm afraid so." Bubblegum replied as she studied Murdoch's features, "Is there nothing you can do to lower that chance?" Murdoch asked with slight hope in his voice. She saw it, the scar she left when she cut him. On his right cheek the scar never healed, "Hey! Can you answer me?!" Murdoch yelled grabbing her attention, "Oh, I'm sorry but no." Bubblegum replied before walking off to talk to Dr. Ice-cream.

_**With Murdoch: **_Murdoch went back in the room but didn't go in, instead he stood in the door and watched Darren and Jayden try to comfort their little sister. He made up his mind, he was going to the underworld and challenge Death, so he could save Arianna. Only one problem. The Lich was roaming about Ooo and without Murdoch, Ooo would probably be in ruins when he returned but didn't care, the only thing that mattered was saving Arianna and he would stop at nothing to save his Werewolf lover. He flew back to the cave. Once there he slung his Axe-Bass across his back and walked to a corner and crossed his eyes then the portal opened. Murdoch flew through it and to Death's Castle of Light. But first he had to get pass the one eye Guardian, "Cause of death?" Murdoch was asked, "A broken heart." Murdoch replied, "You may pass." the Guardian said. Once at the castle Murdoch saw Death in his garden, "For the last time Marshall Lee, I don't nor have I ever had your Father's soul. Only her memory." Death said thinking Murdoch was Marshall, "I'm not my brother Death." Murdoch replied walking up to him. Death turned and saw Murdoch for who he really was, "Ah what have you come for this time boy? Another flower? Your dog die again or drank from my forbidden waters?" Death asked walking around Murdoch with his hand behind his back, "No. I've come to insure my love will live." Murdoch replied.

"Ah but which love? Bonnibell, Marceline**,** Flanna, Fionna or Arianna?" Death asked with a smirk, "What? They all might die?" Murdoch asked. Death nodded, "By the hand of the Lich and his offspring. You wanna know the last thing on their mind before they died?" Murdoch nodded hesitantly. Death made five green fire balls appear. One showed a 16 year old Finn protecting Princess-Bubblegum, the next one showed a 15 year old Finn on a cliff howling at the moon with Marceline, then next one showed a 14 year old Finn in a small shack that was on fire, with Flame-Princess, the next one showed a 17 year old Finn slaying evil monsters with Fionna, the last one showed a 28 year old Murdoch hugging Arianna, "Now chose which one you wish to save." Death said, "Your breaking your own law, Death. Your words were that if someone beats you in a musical battle they receive a prize to be able to save anyone they want, unlimited choices." Murdoch argued, "Ahh, that was the deal but what you are asking is not worth a mere battle. The bat and wolf are going to hell for their inherited blood-lust. The gum-girl and walking candle are more neutral but they aren't exactly perfect angels either so they'll come here and the pure one is going to heaven." Death explained, "What do I have to to be able to save all five?" Murdoch asked, his heroic nature returning, "Ooo, the hero returns to save his Princesses." Death teased, "Stop stalling with your riddles, Death. Tell me how to save them." Murdoch growled, "So impatient." Death said before handing a list to, Murdoch who studied it, "Bring me the items on this list and in return, I shall preserve the royals and the human girl." Death said sitting a chair behind him.

"How long do I have?" Murdoch asked still looking at the list, "A week." Death replied, "What?!" Murdoch exclaimed, "That's how long you have till the Lich attacks, "But there's no way I'll be able to get everything on this list in time!" Murdoch yelled, "Then you've best get going, for the clock is ticking boy." Death replied darkly as he summoned an hour glass, "Damn." Murdoch cursed as he saw that the hourglass was halfway empty already. Murdoch was teleported out of the underworld and back to his Cave. He gathered supplies for his journey across the lands. While packing Murdoch found a family photo with Princess-Bubblegum and Marceline on the sides with Flame-Princess and Fionna on either side of Finn who was in the middle, he also found a picture of him holding Arianna bridal style who was kissing Murdoch on the cheek. His heart longed for the day when he could cease all this pointless hiding and be with his whole family.

He made up his mind, after he defeated the Lich and his offspring, he would stop hiding and tell the truth about who he was, "I swear on my grave, that I will end this all when I return." Murdoch vowed to no one, "Your gonna need help." Marshall said from the kitchen, shocking Marshall, "Marsh! You scared me." Murdoch said clutching his chest, "Murdoch, you've been a good brother but now I can see right through you. You want to go home. To Ooo and I'm your brother, so I'm gonna help you." Marshall said, "Marshall, this is something I gotta do alone." Murdoch said sadly, "That just gives me more reason to come with. Murdoch...Finn, adopted or not your still my brother and I don't know what I would do without you little bro...you mean a lot to me and if I lost you, it would feel like I lost Fionna." Marshall said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Murdoch pulled his big brother into a hug as he shed a tear.

Marshall hugged, Murdoch back and he let a few tears fall, "If I can't go then please promise me that you'll come back." Marshall said as he hugged his younger brother tighter, "I promise, only if you promise me that if I don't come back-" Murdoch started as his brother pushed him away to look him in the eye,"Don't talk like that. Your gonna come back and everything will fine." Marshall cut him off, "I know but if I don't come back. I need you to promise me that you'll look after them for me." Murdoch said as he handed, Marshall the two pictures that he found. Marshall smirked, "Of course." Marshall said before saying goodbye one last time then watching Murdoch leave, "That's what brothers do." Marshall said watching his brother fly off into the distance.

**WELL ANOTHER CHAPTER AND THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AWESOME AND READING THIS STORY. AND AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM**

**A/N THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR.**

Murdoch was flying around looking for the items on his list, "Ok, so next I need an animal hat from a Hyooman of Beautopia." Murdoch to himself, "Maybe you'll see, Susan there." ghost-Finn said appearing next to Murdoch, "Oh for that love of Glob please go away!" Murdoch begged, "Nope." ghost-Finn said smug, "Soon, one day You'll be gone and I'll be happy for once." Murdoch replied gazing at the mid-day sky, "How are you doing that?" ghost-Finn asked, "Doing what?" Murdoch asked, "How are you able to go out in the day?" ghost-Finn asked, "A spell from an old frog friend of yours." Murdoch replied with a smirk, "Look down there, the hatch to Beautopia." ghost-Finn said pointing below them at a barely visible circle of brass. Murdoch flew down to it and tore the hatch off it's hinges and threw it away into the forest.

Murdoch flew into the hole and towards Beautopia. After a while of flying, he saw it. The flame that lit up the City of Beautopia, "Now we're talkin" Murdoch said with smirk as he flew closer to the City. Once there he took out the old polar bear hat he used to wear, "Time to put ya good use." Murdoch said putting the hat on and drinking a green liquid that changed his skin from Ash-Gray to a Tan-Peach. He also put on a loin cloth made of red hide from a two-headed wolf. Now he looked like an official Hyooman, he blended in and looked for a good hat to steal, "Finn?" Murdoch heard, "Shit." Murdoch cursed as he slowly turned to see, Susan Strong, "Hello Finn." Susan said giving Murdoch a bone-crushing hug, "I no, Finn." Murdoch gasped sounding like a Hyooman, "Hahaha. You funny, Finn. How you no you?" Susan asked, Murdoch was about to reply when the fire that lit the city went out and was replaced with a black mist.

Every Hyooman was freaking out and scrambling, "Hyoomans! Get to the hidey holes!" Susan yelled as she herself ran into a "Hidey Hole". Murdoch froze in fear, he knew that mist. It was none other then the fearsome ruler of the Night O' Sphere, the devil himself...Hudson Abadeer, "I'm so fucking, fucked." Murdoch said to himself as the mist formed itself into a figure, "Ahh if it isn't my favorite nephew, Murdoch or should I say, FINN!" Hudson yelled turning his arms into tentacles and grabbing, Murdoch. Hudson brought Murdoch close, "Now...you will pay for the pain you've caused to both me and my daughter." Hudson hissed, "What have I ever done to you?" Murdoch asked turning his head away as to not smell the toxic scent that was Hudson's breath, "BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE LOST MY WEALTH, MY ARMIES AND YOU'VE HURT, MARCELINE!" Hudson yelled as he threw Murdoch into a pre-war building. He went through the crumbling wall and into the old shop. Murdoch was covered in bruises and scars that weren't healing, "Arrgh." Murdoch groaned clutching his left shoulder, "Come out, lier!" Hudson growled as he floated near the shop. Murdoch tried to pull himself to a place to hide but it was all in vain. Hudson grabbed him by the legs and dragged him out of the old building.

Hudson once again brought Murdoch close to him, "If your gonna kill me, Hudson. Do it. End my pain and suffering, but know this, if you kill me you end up killing your daughter." Murdoch rasped, "Then I'll take my anger out on your friends." Hudson spat, "You may be...the Lord of Darkness but I doubt that even...the great Hudson Abadeer, can make the shadows come to life and suffer. Like I have suffered." Murdoch replied, "What riddle is this?!" Hudson asked angered, "They say all you need are friends. Then I have many friends, for my friends are the shadows. The same shadows that creep into your dreams and turn them into nightmares, that disguise themselves as your worst fears. That live and fester inside you and make you who you are. Those, those are my friends." Murdoch replied, "Then I shall kill your shadows and turn them into darkness, they shall then torment you and feast on your corpse." Hudson said stabbing Murdoch, "AHHH!" Murdoch yelled, "Yelp and wail all you want but here," Hudson started as he pulled Murdoch closer, "No one can hear you scream." Hudson said as his eyes flashed crimson and his scowl turned into a sinister grin.

_**With Marshall:**_ He was sitting in a corner of his living room with tears on his cheeks and dried blood on his wrists. Since Murdoch left, Marshall went to the Candy-Kingdom to talk Gumball into throwing a party, but in his condition, Marshall had a little to much to drink and Gumball started something, something that was never supposed to be talked about ever again.

_**Flashback:**__ "So Gummy? Party?" I asked, "[sigh] Fine but if you do one horrible thing and so help me." Gumball said, "Hey don't worry." I said. __**A few hours later:**__ My vision was blurred and I my words were slurred when Gumball pulled me up to his room, "Hey gumwad." I slurred, "Goddamn it Marshall I told you! Look at this! Look at what you've done to my castle!" Gumball yelled at me, "Hey calm down." I tried, "No, just shut up! Maybe I should have left you in the shit hole that I found you in." Gumball fumed, "Hey watch it, Gilroy. Remember who your talking to." I warned, "OR ELSE WHAT!? WHAT MARSHALL LEE!? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE BIG BAD VAMPIRE KING IS GONNA DO TO ME IN MY OWN KINGDOM?! My father was right to put you in that prison and I was a fool for letting you out." Gumball said before realizing he took it to far, "H-How could you?" I asked as hot tears pricked my eyes, "Yeah I may have messed up sometimes but I never did anything that would hurt you. The reason I came here was because I thought you would try to help me." I sniffled, "Help you with what?" Gumball asked, "Help me deal with my problems. Like I did to help you." I said trying to wipe the tears from my eyes, "Marshall-" I cut him off, "No, I was wrong. Wrong to think that I could have a good friend like you." I said before flying out into the night and back to my lonely abode. Once I got home I looked in the mirror and saw not the handsome Vampire that Fionna saw, no I saw nothing but a pale-skinned monster with claws, black as night and golden daggers for teeth, blood colored orbs in the middle of cold, dark lifeless pits of death that could kill you with a look, "Why? Why was I cursed to forever look like this?" I asked no one. Then my temper rose and I ripped the mirror off the wall and threw it against the wall then I continued my rampage on the rest of my house then I did the one thing I will forever regret. I ripped my mattress to shreds and under it I found Hambo. I drained him of his color then tore him to bits. By the time I realized what I had done, it was too late. Hambo was gone. I roared in anger and destroyed my home. __**Flashback over.**_

And now there Marshall sat for the last 4 days no rest, no food, "I hate you, Faith. Your always so cruel to me." Marshall said to a female figure in front of him, "It's not my fault. You were just born in the wrong place, at the wrong time." Faith replied, Marshall sobbed, "Oh, now, now. Hush." Faith said putting her arms around him, "Think of all the good times I've been able to bless you with." Faith said. The two have been friend for years but Faith is given orders how to deal her cards, "Please, stay here don't leave me yet." Marshall begged giving her that same look he showed her years ago when they first met, "Ok." Fate said replied with a soft kiss. She sat down next to him and put his head in her lap then sung their song. Marshall slowly fell asleep and even after he did, she kept singing, she loved Marshall with all her heart but her father, Grod told her to never interfere with those that walked the earth, Faith didn't care she would gladly go to hell and back for this man, "Sweet dreams, my King." Fate said before dosing off herself.

**TOO MANY FEELS? ANYWAYS AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 PROMISES THAT CAN'T BE KEPT**

Marshall awoke on the floor of his destroyed domain. Then events of last night flooded into his mind then he looked around for Faith only to find that he was once again alone. Marshall let his head fall, then he smelled the greatest thing in the world, "Bacon Pancakes." Marshall drooled at the thought. He rushed to the kitchen and saw, Fionna and Faith eating breakfast, "Morning, Marshall." Faith greeted, "Sup, Marshy." Fionna said with a full mouth, "How are you still here ? I thought that you couldn't stay on earth for more then a few hours." Marshall asked Faith, "Well...I talked to my father and he said that if it make happy to be with you then I could stay." Faith said smiling, "Really?" Marshall asked not being able to believe that she could stay, "Now I stay and be with you." Faith said with the biggest smile ever, "Hey, Marsh. Wheres Murdoch?" Fionna asked, "Yes, I would like to meet your younger brother. Where is he?" Faith asked. Marshall sighed, "He went to go do something that could get him killed." Marshall said, "What!?" Fionna yelled, "He said that if anything happened to him, that he wanted me to watch over you guys." Marshall said, "Who are 'You Guys' ?" Fionna asked, "[sigh] You, Flanna, Marceline, Bonnibell and Arianna." Marshall said, "[sigh] I hope he's ok." Fionna said before continuing her meal.

_**With Murdoch:**_ "Arggh!" Murdoch cried as Hudson stabbed him once again, "Uggh this is getting boring." Hudson said bored, "Then let me go." Murdoch rasped, "Nope. I'm just gonna keep doing this till you die and give me your immortal soul or you die and give me your immortal soul." Hudson finished with a casual smile, "Fuck you...Hudson." Murdoch spat, "You already have." Hudson said, "Then...go to...hell." Murdoch added, "Have you forgotten? I'm the fucking Devil. Hell is my domain." Hudson cackled, "Please just...just let me die." Murdoch begged with half closed eyes and blood running down his face, "No. I want to make you suffer...like you made Marceline suffer." Hudson said playing with a knife, "And...just how...did I make...her suffer?" Murdoch asked, "By leaving Ooo." Hudson replied as he threw the knife at Murdoch's chest, "Arggh! YOU KNOW...DAMN WELL...THAT...WAS HER OWN FAULT." Murdoch growled. Hudson got close to Murdoch with anger in his demonic eyes, "Don't you ever blame her for anything. She's done nothing. You have cursed this land with your thoughtlessness," Hudson started as he drew back from Murdoch, "That is why, After I'm finished with you, your going to be exposed for who you are." Hudson finished, "What!" Murdoch exclaimed as he struggled against his bonds of dark magic, "Keep trying. It won't get you anywhere." Hudson said as he watched Finn struggle, "Watch me!" Murdoch yelled as he regained his strength, "Oh right, I forgot. First there are a few people that wanna talk to you." Hudson said with a smirk as three figures walked out of the dark, Flame-King, Arianna's Mother, Jayden and a man that looked to be in his mid 50s, who also had pink skin, **(Bonnibell's Father). **Murdoch's eyes widened with fear, "Oh Grod!" Murdoch growled as he struggled even more, "Now you shall die for what you've done to my kin!" the Werewolf Queen exclaimed as she morphed into a giant wolf and lunged to tale a bite out of Murdoch, "AHHHHH!" Murdoch yelled, "You'll hurt for what you made Bonnie go through!" King Garfield growled as he socked Murdoch in the face, "Then when all is said and done you burn." Flame-King said as he threw flaming-daggers at Murdoch, "Arrggh!" Murdoch growled. Hudson just sat back and grinned. _I've gotta get out here and get to the Cave or else I'll miss Arianna's crowning._ Murdoch thought before grunted in response to the scratch across his chest, given to him by, Jayden.

_**With Marshall:**_ Marshall and Fionna were showing Faith around, "And this is my, cousin's house." Marshall said showing, Faith Marceline's Cave Home, "If we're real quiet we sneak a peek at a wild Vampire Queen." Marshall whispered as the three tip-toed to the door and went inside and heard Marceline singing, ~I'm just your problem~I'm just your problem~It's like I'm not...even a person~Am I-. Marceline stopped. Everyone held their breaths. Marshall heard Marceline sniffing, "Oh shit!" Marshall mouthed, "MARSHALL!" Marceline yelled, "Fuck! Run!" Marshall laughed as he grabbed Fionna and flew out of the house, closely followed by Faith, "I think we angered your cousin." Faith said, "Nah she's just playing but just in case don't look back." Marshall snickered.

_**With Murdoch:**_ Murdoch had been given his beating and once again it was just Hudson and Murdoch, "Now since you've suffered 10 years worth of pain fit into 10 minutes. I bet that you would to be let go." Hudson asked, "Please...let me...go...I need to...see, Arianna." Murdoch rasped as his now scorched hat fell off and landed in front of Hudson who picked it up and looked at it, "I remember a time when I thought that you would be the one to make her happy. Boy was I wrong." Hudson said not even taking his eyes off of him, "And you...still...are...I loved her...Hudson...that's what got me killed." Murdoch said holding his head up to look Hudson in the eye. He looked like he had tears in his eyes, "Love is a tricky thing, but it doesn't get you killed." Hudson said raising his head to meet eyes with Murdoch who sighed, "Your blind, love is ...something only humans should be able to do...something that...only they should understand...something that only they can feel. I...I was a fool to fall in love. That's was lead me astray from my path." Murdoch said as his strength returned, "And just what was that path?" Hudson asked, "I was trying to apologize...for all the wicked and horrid things that humans had done to this poor planet and to their own kind." Murdoch replied, "They were a young and complicated race. They died too soon. They could have done so many great things for this world but instead...the succumbed to their animal nature and began to kill each other off. That is what went wrong. Not that they killed, raped and stole...what went wrong is that they didn't use their most vital tool...the thing that put em on top of the food chain. Their minds." Hudson said as he released Murdoch from his bonds and handed him his hat, "This doesn't change anything, Murdoch." Hudson said, "Didn't think so." Murdoch replied, "Next we meet, I'll will exposed you." Hudson said, "Fine, so be it but please, don't do it until after, Arianna's crowning." Murdoch asked, "Fine but don't expect anything else from me." Hudson said, "Fine." Murdoch replied as he started to float away but stopped, "We could have been friends, Hudson." Murdoch added slightly turning his head, "If you hadn't broken her heart, probably." Hudson said, "Farewell, Uncle." Murdoch said turning to look at Hudson, "Farewell, Nephew." Hudson replied. Murdoch turned and flew out of Beautopia and back to the Cave.

_**With Marshall:**_ Marshall and Faith were on the couch watching a movie, Fionna fell asleep with her Head on Faith's lap and her feet on Marshall's lap. Everything was quiet and Fate was beginning to fall asleep herself when the sound of the front door being open jolted her awake. Marshall's gaze was fixed on the figure in the doorway as was Faith's, "Murdoch?" Marshall asked astounded by how horrible his brother looked, "I...need...a suit." Murdoch panted, "What the hell happened to you?" Marshall asked quietly, "Hudson." Murdoch replied before going upstairs and taking a shower.

_**With Hanna:**_ Hanna was walking through the Hall of Royals. At the end of the hall there was a red crown that sat on a pedestal and under it was a book that read: _And the four shall cower in fear of the unholy terror that is the Demon King. The four will test their power against this monster but will all be in vain, the Demon King shall strike them down, one-by-one with the power of the Red-Crown, forged in the fiery pits of hell itself. It holds the power of a thousand Demon armies and if he wanted to, he could split the earth in two and devour them whole with a swift gulp._ Hanna glanced at the Crown, she remembers the first time that Michael **(Marshall's Father)** put on the Crown and became the Demon-King.

When Michael died, the Crown was supposed to go to Marshall who was only a mere boy then and by the time, Marshall became of age, he didn't want to wear it. Instead he took the lowly title of Vampire King. So here it sat, collecting dust for thousands of years. Then she thought of her other son, Murdoch but she didn't want to condem him to that type of commitment plus he already took Marshall's place as the new heir to the Night O' Sphere but she didn't want to do it to Marshall either, "One of them must wear the Crown, Hanna." A voice said from behind her, "I can't do that to my own, but I can't give it to a random Demon either. Please, Father. Aid me." Hanna asked her Father, "I cannot help you this time child." Lord Acerbus said placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Why?" Hanna asked, "I do not have a say in this. Your sons do." Lord Acerbus said, "But what if the Crown rejects them and begins to feed off of their sanity just like my sister, Simone?!" Hanna yelled at her Father who was unfazed, "Then give it to the half-blood boy and see what happens." Lord Acerbus suggested, "How could you?! He may not be my son by blood but was born of Abadeer blood, meaning that whether you like it or not he is your grandson!" Hanna yelled, "WATCH YOUR TONE!" Lord Acerbus yelled in a demonic voice. Hanna froze, "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU GIVE IT TO BUT IT NEEDS TO BE WORN BY AN ABADEER! ON THE NIGHT OF THE ECLIPSE!" Lord Acerbus growled demonically, "These are not my rules, child. They are the rules of the first Abadeer. My great Grandfather, Lord Tenebris Abadeer. If I could, I would change them but I can not." Acerbus said, "Please, don't make me do this." Hanna begged, "I'm sorry my child but I must go."

Lord Acerbus said before dispersing into shadows that returned to their places, "[sigh] What am I to do?" Hanna spoke to no one, "[gasp] Maybe I can get someone else to wear it." Hanna said taking out an Abadeer family photo that had Darren in it, "Someone that bears the name, Abadeer." Hanna hissed delightfully as she burned Darren's face out of the picture and stalked off to her lair.

_**With Murdoch:**_ Murdoch was just getting out of the shower and was feeling refreshed when Fionna accedently walked in the room, "Murdoch, dinner's red-" Fionna stopped when she saw Murdoch wearing nothing but a towel, "Oh my glob! I'm so sorry!" Fionna said quickly as she turned away from Murdoch's bare chest, "It's ok, Fi. Besides, you've seen one brother, now you've seen the other." Murdoch smirked as he turned invisible and put on his underwear, "That better?" Murdoch asked. The young human nodded. Murdoch turned to get a shirt and what Fionna saw shocked her to her very core, "T-Those scars. what happened?" Fionna asked referring to the marks made by Hudson's bullwhip, "It's what happens when you care for your friends and family." Murdoch replied as he put on a shirt, "Promise me something, Fi?" Murdoch asked as he put on some sweats. Fionna nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah of course." Fionna replied, "Don't be like me. Stop going on dangerous adventures and most importantly...don't make promises you can't keep." Murdoch said as he looked her in the eyes. Fionna gulped, "I-I promise." Fionna said making the Vampire Prince smile, "Good, now let's get some sassages." Murdoch said as he picked Fionna up and carried her to the kitchen.

**SOOO? GOOD, NO? AND IF YOUR WOUNDERING WHAT WITH THE WEIRD LATIN STUFF IS ALL ABOUT, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M INTO REAL OLD SCHOOL TYPE CHANTS. ANYWAYS AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 THE CROWNING**

It is the day of the Full Moon Ceremony, the day the Arianna becomes Queen. _**With Arianna:**_ The young Werewolf was back home in her room with Guards outside her door, "[sigh] Today's the day." Arianna said as she picked up a picture of her and her Father, "I'm only doing this for you, daddy." Arianna said to the photo as she clutched close to her chest, "I just wish you were here to see it." Arianna said with tears in her eyes, "I am, Arianna. My little pup." a voice said, shocking Arianna. A brown, ghostly wolf appeared, "Father?" Arianna asked, "I'm here in spirit, my pup." the old Werewolf King said, "I can't believe your here." Arianna said as happy tears rushed down her face, "Would I miss my little girl's Crowning?" King Wolfe **(Wolfe is the last name)** said mocking a hurt expression, "No. you promised." Arianna smiled, "Now I'll see you in a few hours, at dusk. Until then my little pup." King Wolfe said as he disappeared, "Bye daddy." Arianna said with happy smile. She rushed to get ready then she thought of Murdoch, "Please be there." she whispered to herself.

_**With Marceline:**_ "So what you going to wear to the Ceremony?" Darren asked, looking through his pile of clothes, "I wanted to wear my red dress that black stripes on it but I can't find it." Marceline replied looking through her closet, "Well keep looking it's gotta be in there." Darren replied as he pulled out a shirt, "Hey I found my rock shirt." Darren said as he took a sniff and threw it to the ground, "HOLY SHIT, THAT STINKS!" Darren exclaimed as Marceline fell to the floor laughing, "W-What did you expect from a 500 year old shirt that you've never wash?!" Marceline exclaimed as she rolled around on the floor, "Mean." Darren wined as he went to take a shower, "Man up, wuss!" Marceline yelled as she went back to digging around in her closet. She found an old picture of her and Finn. She covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. She laid against the wall and cried, "[sob] Why did you [sniff] leave me, Finn?" Marceline cried. Darren could here her cries, "I'll make him pay." Darren said to no one.

_**With Murdoch&Marshall:**_ "Are you sure she said I could barrow this dress?" Faith asked, holding up Marceline's dress, "Yeah, now you gotta hurry or we'll be late." Marshall replied as he slicked back his hair, "Murdoch! Hurry up or else, Arianna's gonna fucking rip you a new one!" Marshall yelled to his brother upstairs, "If you don't shut the fuck up! I'll be the one ripping you a new one!" Murdoch yelled back. Upstairs, Murdoch was looking in a mirror, thinking about how he should dress: like Murdoch or like Finn? He thought, "How bout a bit of both?" Murdoch asked with a smirk, "You still got the hat?" ghost-Finn asked as he returned the smirk. Murdoch took out the hat he kept in his back pocket and put it on, "That good?" Murdoch asked, "Can you sew?" ghost-Finn asked. Murdoch snapped his fingers and the hat was now a hood on his red jacket, "Perfect." ghost-Finn said, "Ready?" Murdoch asked his human counterpart, "Yep. Can't believe we're gonna get rid of this facade." ghost-Finn said, "I still gotta get you out of my mind." Murdoch joked, "Aww why?" ghost-Finn wined," Cause your annoying." Murdoch replied. Ghost-Finn pouted before disappearing. Fionna came upstairs, "Hey Murdoch. Does this dress that, Fate picked out look good?" Fionna asked as she twirled around in her slim baby, blue dress, "You look beautiful, Fionna." Murdoch said causing her to blush a deep red, "Thanks." Fionna said before going back downstairs.

_**With Bubblegum&Gumball:**_ "Why do we have to go again, Bonnie?" Gumball asked as he straightened his tie, "This is a 'Royal' event and we should be on good terms with the neighboring Kingdoms. Gilroy, be a good brother and zip up my dress." Bubblegum replied, "I didn't know that we were on 'Bad' terms with other Kingdoms." Gumball said as he walked over to zip up his sister's dress, "We aren't. I'm only preparing, in case the worst should happen. My Kingdom will not be deemed as weak." Bubblegum replied as she did something to her hair. Gumball saw her eyes get glassy and her nose get red, "Bonnie? Are you okay?" Gumball asked his sister, "No. I-I was too weak and because of me, he's-he's gone." Bubblegum cried, turning to cry into her brother's chest, "I'm going kill him." Gumball whispered, rubbing Bubblegum's back.

_**In The Fire Kingdom:**_ "Why do I have to go to this stupid event with my cousin?" Flame-Princess asked her father who was still in the Lantern with the Flame-Lord **(The Red Throne Rocked BTW!)**, "Because, you must lure the neighboring Kingdoms into a sense of false security so that you may swoop in and destroy them! Plus I heard there's gonna be cookies there." Flame-King said, "[sigh] Fine. Don't think about trying to escape or else CB's Fire-Wolf will eat you. Come on, CB." Flame-Princess said as her and CB walked out of the Fire-Castle that sat in the middle of the Fire-Kingdom, "Tell Murdoch I said, Hi!" Flame-King yelled, "O...kay!" Flame-Princess yelled back. Flame-King sat cross-legged on the metal floor of the Lantern, "So how are we going to get out?" Flame-Lord asked, "We aren't. Not today." Flame-King replied with his eyes closed, "What?! Why!?" Flame-Lord exclaimed, "Because, my daughter is going to enjoy herself today. I may be evil but not even I will interrupt my daughter, on a good day." Flame-King replied with his eyes still closed and a slight smile on his fiery face.

**_With Hanna&Hudson:_** Hanna was humming in a happy tone as she wiped the dust from the Red Crown. Hudson eyed her, "Why are you humming and why are you playing with Red Crown?" Hudson asked. Hanna looked up with a devious smirk, "All in due time, big brother. All in due time." Hanna replied. Hudson was about to say something when out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move. Then all the shadows started to move and rise from the ground, "Father's here." Hudson said. Hanna's smirk got larger. The shadows formed together into a figure, "Hudson, my boy!" Lord Aerbus exclaimed as he hugged his son then he looked towards, Hanna, "Tell me child. Have you found someone to wear the Crown?" Lord Acerbus asked, "Yes I have." Hanna said proud, "Who?" Hudson asked, "You'll see at the Crowning." Hanna said as she made a portal to the Wolf-Kingdom and walked through it. Hudson and Lord Acerbus shared a look before walking through the portal and following, Hanna.

_**With Jayden:**_ Jayden was in his room thinking, "I want to expose, Murdoch but my sister loves him and I made an oath that I'll never do anything to hurt her but...he's caused so much pain and I don't want that to happen to Arianna." Jayden got angry and threw the tape recorder on the floor, breaking it but not the tape, "MAKE UP YOUR MIND DAMNIT!" Jayden yelled at himself. He fell into his chair, pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "If only you were still here, Father." Jayden sighed, "I am." a voice replied as a brown, ghost like wolf appeared before, Jayden, "Father?" Jayden asked, "Yes, it's me boy. I see you are conflicted. Tell me what's wrong?" King Wolfe asked, "[sigh] There's this man." Jayden started, "Murdoch. Yes I know the boy well." King Wolfe said shocking his son, "Yes...Murdoch. Anyway, Arianna's in love with him but he is not who he says he is. His real name was Finn the Human. One of the last of his kind." Jayden explained, "Ahh, and you wish to know if you should expose him for who he really is but your afraid that it will hurt your sister. Well son I can not help you. I had the same problem when I was your age. Your Aunt fell in love with a criminal that changed his entire being but I was the only one who knew. One day I pulled him to the side and told him that I knew who he was and that I didn't care but if he hurt my sister in anyway I would not only expose him. I would kill him. He made my sister happy but soon my Father found out and punished me and my sister to watch the death of the poor man. I was punished even further, Father took my crown and told me that I, the oldest of my siblings would be last in line for the throne. I had to wait 500,000 years to get my Crown back and I had to watch all my siblings die. That is the price of one little lie. So if you were to ask me what you should do. I would say tell the truth and avoid the horrible fate that I had to suffer." King Wolfe said before disappearing and leaving his son to fester on his words, "I'm sorry, Arianna. I have to do this." Jayden said as he left his room to go to the Ballroom.

_**In The Ballroom:**_ There were people from all over the the land that showed up for the Crowning. Arianna's mother was greeting everyone. Then Marceline and Darren walked in with Gilroy and Bonniebell behind them, "Darren, come give your mother a hug." Queen Wolfe exclaimed as she pulled her son into a hug, "Hello mother. This is Prince Gilroy Gumball and his sister Princess Bonniebell Bubblegum." Darren introduced the Candy Royals, "We've meet." Queen Wolfe said through gritted teeth as she shock Bubblegum's hand then Gumball's. The room fell silent as Hanna, Hudson and Lord Acerbus entered the room, "Don't you love being an Abadeer?" Lord Acerbus asked his two children, "Oh Father, even after 5,000 years your still embarrassing." Hanna said as she went to greet Marceline along with her brother and Father, "Marceline, dearie. Have you seen your cousins?" Hanna asked, "Nope not yet." Marceline replied, "Well hello, Marceline." Lord Acerbus said to his Granddaughter, "Um do I know you?" Marceline asked. Lord Acerbus smacked Hudson in the back of his head, "What the hell was that for?" Hudson asked as he rubbed his head, "Because, neither you or Hanna told your child about their Grandfather." Lord Acerbus replied glaring at his son, "Oh...then hi Grandpa." Marceline giving him a hug, "Hello my little bat." Lord Acerbus said. Then everyone began to cheer as Marshall and Murdoch walked in. Murdoch had his polar bear hood up and Marshall had Faith under one arm and Fionna under the other, "Now the party can start!" Murdoch exclaimed not knowing that his brothers Jake and Jermaine were in the crowd and had connected all the dots, "He's gotten really fucking cocky." Jermaine said to his brother, "Yeah." Jake replied. Then everyone's gaze was fixed on the door as Flame-Princess and her cousin, Flame-Prince walked in both looking amazing, "CB how do we look?" Flame-Prince asked his cousin's adviser, "You two look dashing, maybe a little too much. You out do the Queen herself." Cb complemented, "Oh, CB your too kind." Flame-Princess blushed, "Excuse me but if you would all please take a seat." Jayden said on a microphone. Everyone took a seat.

**(From left to right)** Flame-Prince, CB, Flame-Princess, Marceline, Darren, Jayden, (Former) Queen Wolfe, Hanna, Hudson, Lord Acerbus, Fionna, Marshall, Faith, Murdoch, Gilroy, Gumball and fashionably late, King Gumball and Queen Bubblegum all sat in the Pews closest to the podium. Then Arianna and a Werewolf Priest walked up the little stairs onto the podium, "We have gathered here today for this, momentous occasion. When the offspring off off poor late King Wolfe, Grob rest his soul. Becomes the new Queen." The Priest finished as a Werewolf Guard presented a Tiara on a pillow. The Priest took the Tiara and held it in his hands, "Do you, Princess Arianna Wolfe? Accept your role as the Queen of this fair land?" the Priest asked, "I do." Arianna replied, "Will you wear this Tiara as a symbol of your power?" the Priest asked, "I will." Arianna replied, "Take this Tiara and become the new Queen of this Kingdom." the Priest said as he handed the Tiara to Arianna, "LONG LIVE QUEEN ARIANNA WOLFE!" The Priest exclaim as he bowed. The whole crowd repeated the words of the Priest. Happy tears fell from Arianna's eyes as she saw her Father howl. Jayden also saw. He mouthed 'Good job sis'. Arianna smiled. Murdoch smiled too. _This beautiful woman is all mine and no one can take her from me._ Murdoch thought, "Let dinner be served." (Former) Queen Wolfe said. As everyone went to the Dinning-Hall, except for Arianna and Murdoch, "Well it looks like my Princess is Queen now." Murdoch said grabbing her by the waist, "Yes and soon I'll need a King to rule by my side." Arianna said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. The two were oblivious to Jake and Jermaine hiding behind a row of Pews. The dog brothers silently fist-bumped, "I taught him so well." Jake whispered as he wiped a fake tear from his eye as he and his brother snuck out but Jake looked back and saw that Arianna had caught them. Jake used his powers to spell out 'Be good to him' Arianna winked, showing that she understood. Jake left the couple alone, "I love you, Murdoch." Arianna said after she broke the kiss, "And I you...my Queen." Murdoch said back. The two walked to the Dinning-Hall, hand-in-hand and smiles on their faces.

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER 7 THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED SO FAR AND ANYWAYS AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rewrite!**


End file.
